


She's Not My Mother! (Andy Biersack/Ashley Purdy)

by purdy_n_country



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purdy_n_country/pseuds/purdy_n_country
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: THERE WILL BE MATURE SCENES. THERE WILL BE A LOT OF CURSING. I ALSO HAVE NOTHING AGAINST JULIET. ALSO, ONE IMPORTANT FACT: I AM SWITCHING ANDY'S AND ASHLEY'S AGES. ANDY WILL BE 32 AND ASHLEY WILL BE 25.</p><p> </p><p>Andy Biersack and former girlfriend, Scout Compton's seventeen year old daughter, Makayla Marie Biersack, is just like her father. She loves the music business and loves being on tour with the band. Everything is going great until she finds out that her dad will be marrying Juliet. Things go down hill, and fast. Will things ever be okay again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving Without Telling

Makayla POV:

"Hey dad?!" I yell running onto the bus.

"You don't need to yell. What is it baby girl?" My dad smiles at me.

"Sorry. Can I go with Jinxx and Ashley to the local walking trails?" 

"That's fine. Just stay out of trouble." I hug my dad and grin. Ooo, in case you didn't know, my dad is Andy Biersack. Lead singer of Black Veil Brides.

"Thank you!!! We'll be back!" I run off the bus and get into the car that we always bring. Jinxx, Ashley and I talk the whole time. We finally find the beginning of the trails. Ashley parks the car and I'm the first one out.

"Well I'm glad someone is in a hurry." Ashley chuckles. I grin.

"Uncle Ash, you know that this is my all time favorite place to go when we're at this venue." I quickly go ahead of them.

"Careful, don't waste all of your energy now. You'll want it for later." I look at Ashley.

"Nawwwwww. I'll just get you or Uncle Jinxx to carry me back." I get a text from my dad saying, "Hey baby girl, when you get back, there's someone here who wants to see you." I grin. "My mom's here!! She told me that she would come today!"

"Then let's do walk and then we'll head back." Jinxx says. We continue walking. It's a beautiful trail. I'm glad that Uncle Jinxx and Uncle Ashley bring me here every year.

 

****3.5 hours later****

Andy POV:

"Babe? Do you think that Makayla will like me?" Juliet asks, looking at me. I smile.

"I'm positive that she will. Just relax, everything will be alright." The bus door opens then and Ashley comes in with Makayla on his back. She jumps down, turns and looks at me.

"Makayla, Juliet and I need to tell you something. We are getting married in a couple months. Juliet wants to know if you'll be her Maid of Honor." My daughter gives me an icy glare.

"Hell. No. I won't. No way in fucking hell."

"Makayla, please change your attitude. There is no need for it." I say.

"Go to hell. I don't give a fuck about my attitude, just go to fucking hell!" She turns and runs off the bus. I turn and look at Juliet.

"I'm sorry babe. I had no idea that she was going to be like that."

"It's alright. I'm sure that was just what came to her first. I'm sure she meant nothing by it. She's just shocked. Just give her some time."

"Alright, I will." I say. When she told me to go to hell, that hurt. I never thought I would hear that from my own daughter.

 

Makayla POV:

I ran off the bus and kept running until I was far enough away. I hate that bitch. What does my fucking dad see in her? If he was going to marry anyone, at least it could have been my mom. I sit against a tree and sigh.

"Makayla!" Yells CC, who runs over. He kneels in front of me. "Makayla? What's wrong? Why did you run?"

"Just go away. Please go away."

"I'm not going to do that. You're dad is mad right now. He wants you back at the bus."

"I don't really give a fuck about what he wants. I'm not going anywhere near that bus until that bitch is gone."

"I know that you hate her, but please come back." CC has always been my rock. He's always been there for me. Same with Jinxx.

"I can't Uncle CC. Dad is going to yell at me. I can't relapse again." What he doesn't know, is that I already have. He pulls me into his lap and hugs me.

"Just do what you need to do them. I don't want you to hurt yourself again. You don't have any razors do you?" I look down and don't say anything. "Makayla? You didn't...right?" I feel tears run down my face, but I still don't answer. He takes my left arm and gently pulls the sleeve up, only to reveal seven cuts from four days ago. He doesn't say anything and that worries me.

"Uncle CC??" I say.

"Makayla? I'm not mad at you or anything, but...why didn't you come talk to me?"

"I tried. I really did. Please don't tell dad. He'll yell at me." I pull my jacket sleeve down.

"I'm not going to tell him, but promise me that you'll stop. I hate it when you hurt yourself. I'll help you if you need it." You see, CC is the the only one who knows about me hurting myself. He walked in on me doing it one time. I was scared that he would tell my dad, but he didn't. He helped me get better. I hadn't done it for almost four months, until four days ago.

"I'll stop. I really will. I'm sorry."

"Makayla, what caused it?"

"Josh broke up with me...we had dated for a year and a half, but the whole time we dated, he...he cheated. He told me." CC hugs me.

"I'm sorry Makayla." he pauses. "Come back to the bus. I'll make sure that your dad doesn't yell at you. We'll dispose of the razors you have." I think for a moment.

"A-alright. Let's go." We stand up and I follow CC back to the bus.

 

Andy POV:

I went from shocked at what Makayla said, to mad. She shouldn't have said anything like that whatsoever. She won't be talking to me like that. CC goes to find her and comes back about half an hour later with her.

"Makayla Marie Biersack, get over here now." I growl.

"I'm here at the bus. That should be good enough for you." 

"Don't be talking back to me, got it? There was no fucking reason for you to act the way you did. It was very uncalled for. I'm going to be marrying her, and she wants to sign adoption papers on you. She wants you as her daughter." Makayla's icy glare, turned even icier, if it was possible.

"Fuck no. She's not my mother. She never will be my fucking mother. I don't want to see her. I don't want to be around her. I don't want to fucking live with her. You marry her and I'm going to fucking move out."

"That's it. Get on the fucking bus. You're grounded. You won't be seeing any shows, or seeing anyone for the next week. I've had it." She storms onto the bus and slams the door behind her.

 

Makayla POV:

I hate him! I just want my mom. Why can't she be here. I need her here.

"Makayla, we're heading to the stage. Your dad wanted me to tell you." Jake says, stepping onto the bus.

"Alright. I'll see you guys when you get back." He leaves again. I grab my suitcase and pack everything in it. A few minutes later, the bus door opens.

"Makayla? Are you in here?" My mom. I quickly go out to where she is and she wraps me in a hug.

"Mom, I'm so happy that you're here." She smiles at me.

"You ready to go see some shows, like I promised we would?" 

"I can't. Dad grounded me, not even ten minutes ago. I'm not allowed off this stupid thing for a week."

"Why did he ground you?" My mom, Scout Compton and my dad's former girlfriend, asks.

"He's marrying the one person I absolutely hate. Juliet fucking Simms. He's marrying her in two months. She "wants" to fucking adopt me. I told dad that it wasn't happening. I only have one mom and that's you. I don't want Juliet in my life."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Why is your suitcase packed?"

"I'm leaving for back home. I'm not staying here. I don't really care what dad thinks. He can go to hell." My mom looks at me.

" 'Kayla, I know that you're mad at your father, but shouldn't you try to work things out with him?"

"No. I won't do it. I need to do this. Please mom, just let me go. The airport isn't far from here so I'm just going to walk there."

"At least let me drive you there."

"Y-you're going to actually let me leave here?"

"If it's what you need to do, then I believe you. Put your suitcase in the back and we'll leave." I do as she says. I get into the passengers seat, while she get into the drivers seat. I few minutes later, we're driving away. I can't wait to get home. It's where I need to be.


	2. Ashley Comes Home

WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD. ALSO ASHLEY'S AND MAKAYLA'S RELATIONSHIP TURNS FROM UNCLE/NIECE TO SOMETHING LIKE BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND CUZ THEY TECHNICALLY AREN'T RELATED.

 

Makayla POV:

I wake up the next morning on Ashley's couch, where I ended up. After landing last night, I went to his house instead of going back to my own. I decide to that a shower is a must right now. Going up to Ashley's room, I get one of his shirts and shower in the connecting bathroom. Me being me forgot to bring back my shampoo, conditioner and body wash. I use Ashley's extras and that's okay by me. They smell good. Twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower and standing in front of the mirror. Just to rebel against my father, I take a naked selfie and send it to some random dude that's in my contacts. I dry off and slip on Ashley's shirt. I head down to the kitchen to see what I can find for food, but I will most likely have to go shopping later.

 

Ashley's POV:

I wake up to find a text from Makayla. I open it and a picture of her naked pops up on my screen. Holy fuck. Damn that girl is hot. I know I shouldn't think like that, but if you saw this picture you'd understand. I sure as hell like this. I decide to text her back.

Text convo: M=Makayla A=Ashley

A: "Well damn, I never knew my niece was this hot."

M: Of fuck. Sorry Uncle Ash. I didn't mean to send that to you.

A: Don't worry about it. In fact, I'm quite turned on by it.

M: Really now? I think that I could come up with some more pictures for you then ;)

A: I wouldn't if I were you. You're dad is pissed off enough at you as is. If he finds out about this, we're both screwed.

M: He doesn't have to know. I know that you want this. I want this. God this girl can turn me on. A video comes just then and thank god I had my earbuds plugged in.

A: Damn it, I'm horny as hell now and I have nothing to fix it with.

M: I'd say sorry, but I'm really not sorry. ;) When you come home in a week, I can fix you're little problem.

A: I'm counting on you to do that. I need to get to soundcheck in a little bit. I'll ttyl.

End Convo

 

Makayla POV:

I'm completely turned on now, and I can't fix it. The sexual frustration I felt was overwhelming. The week needs to hurry by.

 

******One week later******

 

Ashley's POV:

The bus drops me off in front of my house. After saying my goodbyes I head in. I look around and see some of Makayla's things laying around. Where is that little tease. She's going to get what she has coming for her. I bring my bags up to my room. When I get there, I put everything in the corner. A noise comes from the bathroom and I turn around. Makayla walks out in a black see-through lace bra and a black lace g-string thong. When the bathroom door closes I walk over to her and roughly push her against the door, my body trapping hers.

"You're a fucking tease you know. You don't have any idea how badly I want to rip that bra and thong off you and take you right here against this door." 

"Then do it. Show me what you mean." He hands move from my chest down to my belt. That's it. In one swift motion I unhook her bra and throw it across the room. I bend down and take one of her nipples in my mouth and gently suck on it. Her back arches and she let's out a moan. I suck her harder and nip her a few times which causes her to dig her nails into my shoulders. I pick her up and turn towards the bed. Laying her across it, I then take a step back and look at her.

"Absolutely gorgeous." I mumble.

"Ashley, please fuck me already. I need you." She begs.

"Not yet. You shouldn't have teased me the way you had." I pull her thong off and spread her legs. I kneels down and nip the inside of her thigh. I gently grab her clit in between my teeth and gently suck on it and swirl my tongue around it, causing her to gasp and moan. I slip a couple of fingers into her soaking wet slit and pump my fingers in and out of her until I feel her tighten around my fingers when her orgasm starts. I replace my fingers with my mouth and keep her orgasm long and drawn out, and licking her clean when she's done.

"Ashley, I need you now. Please. Please fuck me. I can't take it anymore." Makayla begs. I quickly undress and crawl over her. I position myself so that my manhood is just poking into her slit. "Ashley I need you know. Please don't do this to me. Just fuck me already." That's all I needed. I thrust into her and she let's out a half moan half scream. Each thrust gets harder and faster. No other girl I've been with has been able to handle it, but she is. A little while later, both of our orgasms hit. We ride them out and I collapse beside her after, but I don't pull out.

 

Makayla POV: 

One, I can't believe that happened. Actually I can, especially after all of those naked pictures I sent him. Two, that was the best sex I've ever had with anybody, not that I've had much of it before. Still turned on, I manage to slide off of his manhood. I stand up and drop down on my knees in between his legs. I take him into my mouth and suck and lick him.

"Makaylaaaaaaa." He groans. His hand is in my hair and I keep going. Deep throating to teasing him, I'm getting the reactions I wanted. A few minutes later he cums in my mouth and I swallow it all. I stand up and lay next to him. Ashley pulls blankets over us and soon, we're both asleep.


	3. Rebel Love Song

Ashley POV:

I wake up to my phone ringing and I check the called ID. Andy.

"Hello?" I say groggily from just waking up.

"Hey Purdy. Is Makayla at your place by any chance?"

"She's here. She's in the guest room. Why?"

"I'm coming to get her. I should be there in a couple hours." By this time Makayla is awake and quietly watching me.

"Alright. We'll see you then." I hang up. I look at Makayla and kiss her. "Sadly, your dad will be here in a couple hours. What do you want to do?"

"I need a shower. Care to join me?" She gives me a smile.

"Oh baby, I would love to." We get up and walk to the bathroom. I turn on the water and get it up to temperature. As soon as it we get in. We both soak ourselves and I go to grab soap, but Makayla seems to have other plans.

 

Makayla POV:

I wrap my arms around Ashley's neck and kiss him. Pressing my body against his, I can feel his erection getting bigger. Within seconds Ashley has my back pressed against the shower wall, with my legs wrapped around his waist. I lean forward and nip his earlobe.

"Take me outlaw." I whisper, and he does. One swift, fluid movement and he hammers into me. I cry out from the pleasure, wrapping my hands in his hair. With little time, we make this quick. Ashley's orgasm comes minutes later. He pulls out of me and kneels down. Pulling my legs apart, Ashley grabs my clit between his teeth and sucks and licks it. My orgasm hits hard seconds later, but he waits it out and licks me clean after.

"How was that for a quick one?" Ashley asks, standing up and smirking. He washes my hair, being careful not to get soap in my eyes.

"It was amazing. I loved it." I look at Ashley and sigh. "I wish that we didn't have to hide this Ash, but my dad can't know."

"I know baby. This will be our own rebel love song." 

"I love you so damn much." I say. "We only have to wait another eight months and we can be together whether my dad likes it or not." We both get dressed and head downstairs to the kitchen. I lean against the wall and Ashley hovers over me giving a gentle, yet passionate kiss when a loud knocking at the front door interrupts us. 

"That's probably your dad." Ashley says with a groan. I grab my two suitcases and go to the door. Ashley opens the door to reveal my asshat of a father. I quickly walk past him to the car and put my suitcases in the trunk. I get into the back, not wanting to be next to him.

"Makayla, this is ridiculous. First you fucking run off without telling anyone. How do you think any of us felt when we come back to the bus and find you fucking gone? That scared the hell out of me Makayla. The way you acted toward Juliet, she never deserved that. She never did a fucking thing to you." He doesn't know what she did. Even if I told him, she would deny it and act all innocent. "You need to start behaving Makayla. Enough is enough." I ignored him and texted Ashley.

 

Text convo: M=Makayla, A=Ashley 

M: Please save me. I don't want to listen to anymore of his bullshit.

A: Patience baby. We'll be able to see each other soon enough.

M: I'm going to "go over" to a friends house tonight. I'll have her cover for me. Meet me at the park at nine.

A: Are you sure about this? You'll be in a ton of trouble if you get caught.

M: I'm sure about this. Meet me at the park at nine. I get off from texting with Ashley and text my best friend, Sara.

End of convo with Ashley. New convo with Makayla and Sara: M=Makayla, S=Sara

M: Hey Sara? Can you do me a favor?

S: Sure! What is it?

M: Can you cover for me tonight. I'm meeting a guy in the park at nine tonight and my dad can't find out.

S: I will do that for you 'Kayla. My parents are out of town, so this will make things much easier. Who are you meeting btw?

M: Don't tell anyone anything. I'm meeting up with my dad's bass player. We kinda sorta...did it...a lot last night.

S: OMG YOU DID IT WITH ASHLEY! I KNEW THAT IT WOULD EVENTUALLY HAPPEN!! ^_^ ;)

M: Stahhhpppp. I like Ashley a lot, but my dad would never approve of us being together.

S: You have a eight months until you're eighteen. He can't do anything about it.

M: I know, and I can't wait. Oh, and did you know that my dad is marrying the bitch?

S: No way! Why is he marrying HER? Doesn't he know what she did to you?

M: Obviously not. Even if I told him, she would deny it all. 

S: Very true. You need to find a way to ruin her. 

M: I'll come over now and we will figure out how to ruin her.

S: Alright! See you in a bit.

End of convo

"Hey dad? Can you drop me off at Sara's? I'm staying the night at her house."

"Yeah that's fine. I planned to take Juliet out tonight anyway." I grimace.

"Thanks. When you get home, my stuff can just go in my room and I'll deal with it when I get home tomorrow." The ride to Sara's house is deadly quiet, but I don't mind. An hour later my dad pulls up to Sara's house. I get out, close the door and walk away without saying goodbye. I let myself into Sara's and go up to her room where she is laying on her bed, listening to music. Mwahahaha! I'm gonna scare her. I quietly go up behind her and poke her sides. She screams and I grin.

"Kay!!! You scared the fuck out of me. Why do you keep doing that??"

"Because I'm a stealthy ninja that likes scaring people." Sara bursts out laughing and grins.

"So you and Ashley huh?" Little did I know, I had bumped a button on my phone earlier and sent a facetime request to Ashley. Little did I know, that he answered and is now listening to our conversation.

"Yeah. He's completely amazing. Ya know, I have never liked anyone as much as I like Ash." I smile.

"Soooooooooo....you guys have done it?"

"Oh my gosh, yesssss." 

"How is he in bed." Sara says smirking.

 

Ashley POV:

I listen to the conversation and grin when Makayla's friend asks that question.

"He is a fucking god Sara. No pun intended. I felt things that I had never ever felt before. I'm still sore from having sex with him in the shower this morning before my dad picked me up. Sara, he's like I drug I can't resist." Makayla says. She actually feels that way?

"Kay, does he know how you feel about him, and do you know how he feels about you?"

"I don't know how he feels about me. That's the problem. I mean, will I just end up being another one of those girls? Honestly, I'm terrified." I don't want her to think like that. Damn it. I need to prove to her that she isn't just one of the others.

"How about you talk to him when you see him tonight." 

"I'm scared about what he is going to say, but I need to know." Makayla sighs. "I just can't wait to feel his body against mine."

"You'll see him soon enough. Anywho, let's plan on how to ruin Juliet." My eyes widen at this. What did Juliet do to them? I turn off the call and drop my phone on my bed. I can't wait to see Makayla tonight.


	4. Getting Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about having a shorter chapter. I feel like this chapter isn't as good as the others, but anywho, I hope y'all like it.

***Later that night***

Ashley POV:

I wait at the park bench that Makayla agreed to meet me at. A few minutes later she walks over, straddles my lap and kisses me.

"Hey outlaw." Makayla says smiling.

"Hey baby." I pause. I'm going to ask if she meant what she said earlier. "Did you really mean what you said about me earlier?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Ash." Oh really?

"So I'm not like a drug that you can't resist. I'm not a god in bed?"

"H-how do you know any of t-this?" She stutters.

"You accidentally called me earlier. I listened. I know I shouldn't have, but I wanted to know what you had to say."

"So you heard everything then?" Makayla says quietly, looking at the ground.

"Yes...I did. Babe, look at me." I gently grab her chin and turn her face so that she's looking at me. "You are nothing like any of the other girls. I want you and only you. No one else matters. I don't want you thinking like that. Also, what did Juliet do to you?"

"She's always hated me. The first time I met her, I saw her show at Warped Tour a couple years ago, when I first found out she and my dad were dating. She knew who I was. Told me I was going to be a nuisance and that I was going to be in the way of her being with my dad. Then she went on calling me a little whore, a bitch and a bunch of other things. I haven't liked her since."

"Does your dad know about this?"

"No. He wouldn't believe me anyway. He thinks that she innocent. He'll take her word over mine." I try to concentrate on what she's saying, but it's hard, when she's standing in front of me in a crop top that comes a couple inches below her bra, and short shorts. I want her right here and right now. I gently push her up against a tree and kiss her.

"I want you babe. I want you now."

"Then take me. Please Ashley. I need you." I grind against her and she let's out a moan. She's perfect. She's mine.

 

Jinxx POV:

Walking through the park always helps me clear my head, besides, it's nice out tonight. Up ahead I hear giggling and....Makayla's voice? I quietly move forward until I can see Makayla and a guy. I watch as he slips off her shirt. That's it.

"Stop right there you two." I say stepping out of the shadows. "Makayla, get your damn shirt on and come here. Who the hell are you?" I ask the guy. He turns around and I am shocked. "Ashley??"

"Fuck, it's not what it looks like Jinxx." Makayla puts her shirt back on, if you could call it a shirt, and walks over to me.

"Uncle Jinxx, please don't tell my dad. He'll kill me. I'm already in enough trouble as is." I look at Makayla.

"He needs to know about this Makayla."

"No he doesn't! Don't you understand?! I love Ashley. Damn it, I love him!" At this point she is in tears. "If you tell my dad, he won't let me see Ashley again. I need to see him Uncle Jinxx. The past week he's the only reason I haven't gone off the deep end when I wanted to. Please don't tell my father. I'm begging you." I thought it over.

"I won't tell him, but Ashley, you hurt her and I will tell him."

"I won't hurt her, trust me."

"Thank you so much Uncle Jinxx. You are the best." Makayla hugs me. I smile.

"You're welcome Makayla. You two behave. Ashley, keep your hands off her." I pause. "I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow at the studio Ashley." We say our goodbyes and I head home, thinking about the relationship between Ashley and Makayla.

 

Makayla POV:

"That was really close. I'm just glad it was CC and any of the other. Jake and CC would have called my father and told him." I sigh and bury my head against Ashley's chest.

"I hate hiding this baby. Just eight more months. Eight more months and we can "officially" be together." He pulls something out of his pocket. I feel a......ring? slip onto my finger and I mentally freak out.

"A-Ashley, what are you doing?" 

"Shhh baby. Calm down. It's a promise ring. I promise not to hurt you mentally or physically. I promise to be there for you. I promise to have you and only you. I'm done with my, as some people put it, man whore ways. I love you more than anything Makayla. You're my one and only." I look at the ring and I smile. Hello Kitty, why am I not surprised?

"It's amazing Ash."

"I got that so your dad doesn't become suspicious." I smile.

"You're the best Ashley. You're completely amazing."

"I'm not nearly as amazing as you baby. Not even close. I love you."

"I love you to Ashley. I love you more than anything." I stand on my tip toes and press my lips against his, which turns into a gentle, but passionate kiss. Ashley Purdy. My outlaw.


End file.
